User talk:AriLovesIt
Hi! Welcome to my talk page! Hello, ! I'm AriLovesIt, better known as Ari, and welcome to my talk page! I'm currently in the GMT time zone and I'm normally on about 15:30 in my time zone, just to let you know. Continue on, my friend :) My Archives Archives *[[User talk:AriLovesIt/Archive One|'Archive One']] (20th September 2014 ~ 30th January 2015) no prob no problemo 17:36, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Posted I posted. c: Admin You know,I've been thinking (I know, bad idea!), and I think you should try out for Official Wiki Helper. You're great, and I think you'd make a great helper. I mean, I have actually managed to survive this wiki! You could do that for everyone! Plus you could approve all my claims! Jk XD! Just saying, do what you want. Either way, you're awesome! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Spots How many BC spots are you willing to exchange for Camp spots? :) Our RP Your character does not know my character's name, this is metagaming, please fix it so that the roleplay can continue. Normally I would over look a small instance of metagaming, but since you're a newb, I'm to be a bit harsher. xP Traded Done :) You now have 12 Camp spots and 0 BC spots. Quest Funny, I was just about to ask you if you wanted on of your characters in it. XD! Of course you come! You're my big sister! Who would you like? Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Character I'm thinking Ileana, to be honest. I have a scene at the end where they need to figure out that Poseidon isn't a Poseidon, so maybe Ileanas all like "thats not him" blah, blah, blah. Plus Opal knows her, so she'd trust her. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Great! That's great... Now who should be the third member? Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Third member That would be her boyfriend, Marc, but he's not very active... Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon I'm the leader I know! I write IM me if you're interested! I've seen others do it! And I haven't really Rp'd with many people. So... They like IM the quest leader. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Thanks! Yay! It worked! Thanks! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon You are Awesome, and totally deserve this! Hello Ari! You have been an amazing big sister and friend, and even though I'm not a Level 5 user yet, you already deserve this! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Advice Uh, just some advice, it's fairly glitchy. Keep it at the bottom of all your badges (if you put it on your page), and remove it from your talk page. I will fix it later, but for now, follow my instructions. It's the only way to avoid screwed up profiles/Talk pages. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Animal Nymph What do you wanna call your Nymph? I'm calling mine Rachel. Also, they can't be twins, coz the nymphs were all created on the same day. They can be best friends though. What are they the nymphs of? Can they be sparrow nymphs? Please? Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Model I'll use Hunter Wryn Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon History I know all animal nymphs have the same history, but you're allowed to add a little extra. So.. How does this sound? _________ stayed in Olympus to aid the Lady Aphrodite in everything she needed. While there, _________ met __________, another Sparrow nymph. They became fast friends. Three years later, Aphrodite dismissed them, because, as much as she loved her handmaidens, the sparrows needed their guardians. The two girls remained together at camp, continuing to be best friends. I dunno... I'm brain-dead right now. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Your model Hm, Alondra Nahid? I dunno... I just randomly picked one. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Re Great! Let's make them! Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Rachel I'm making Rachel's page now. Just the simple, easy, no coding one. I don't use lots of coding for Animal nymphs. Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Rachel I'm done Rachel's Page! Here: Rachel Don't tell me the skies the limit when there are footprints on the moon Posted Sorry for the extremely late reply, got kinda busy. >.< Here's a link to the roleplay: *Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Avin and Ari's RP congtraz congratz your newb have reached level 5! this means you will be receiving a brand new char spot!! not to mention the other gifts too like the activation powers (means you can have ONE char skip the 9 month wait to use the months powers (all the 3,6,and 9 months)and also be allowed to pick a character to rp with the god parent (or any god), (the god will be rp'd by an administrator (contact someone form the admin to set it up)) anyhow congratz!! 19:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm a level 5 User! IM A LEVEL 5 USER!!! Okay, now I've got that outta my system, I can say that calmly. IM A LEVEL 5 USER!!! Wait, lemme try again. I'm a level 5 user. Yay, I did it! Anyway,thanks for getting me this far, you're awesome! I don't know what normal people do to their Big sibling when they reach Level 5, but I'm not normal, so, meh! I'm gonna list what I like and dislike about you! MuahHaHa! What I Like *You are nice *You are fun to RP with *I didn't die *I made it! *You made the decision to adopt, a decision not everyone makes. *You are just all round awesome! What I don't like *Dust flies around* Sorry, nothing here! You have been great to me, and you made levelling up not just a birthday present, like I assumed it would be, but a bittersweet moment. On one hand, I am a level five user, able to run for rollback, and adopt users. On the other hand, I am no longer officially your little newb. We better keep in touch, Big sister, even if I'm not your Newb! Love, Your little Newb :) hey hey hey ari base on this blog http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PandoraStar411/My_time_to_leave...._Sadly. pandora have left you two chars are you planning to take them? please update me as soon as you can so I may update the chars 15:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ariiiii you online? c: 08:49, February 13, 2015 (UTC) yeeeeeey if it's cool for you, can you go on chat? c: if not, okay I'll just say it here xD Is Ella single? or dibbed or something? got any plans for her maybe? 09:24, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Heyyyyy Hey Ari! Just here to tell ya Felix is already claimed :) hope he and Ella suit each other xD but if they don't, that's okay :))) 09:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Cool beans! I actually kinda memorized the time you go online already xD Anyway, I think we can just make a new forum? :) Oh and hmmm post first? ^_^ 09:35, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Good morning! XD Yeah, sure :D That sounds nice :) Also, I apologize in advance if my character will appear like a not-so-likeable dude :P 09:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :D Ding ding ding! Spot on! Afternoon it is :D Looking forward to this rp! I think this is interesting :D Shy and arrogant unite xD 09:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Thanks! :D Just replied! 10:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorryyyyy >.< Hey, Ari! Yeah, after an age and a half, I finally replied to your comment on Kitty's page. I cannot apologise enough for taking so long but I really am super sorry. It's me again :) Hey Ariiiii just here to ask, should I say Felix is already dibbed by you? :) Also, can I call you Arianna? Your name sounds really nice :) If you won't allow it, it's okay too xD 09:25, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Sweet! Okay then, Arianna :D 09:35, February 17, 2015 (UTC) rp Hey :) I made the rp page and posted here you go BelladonnaTook (talk) Our RP Hey Ari. It's me (Victoria Lisky's owner, the char who rp on ella's page). I'll create the forum. When i'm done i'll send you the message :)) Category:User Signatures 12:46, February 19, 2015 (UTC) RP Forum So I created the forum for our rp on Ella's comments. Here it is: Roleplay:Main Forum/General/Ari and Justin's RP Category:User Signatures 07:58, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Heeeey! Yeah, sure! You could pick any of my chars on my prof on who you want me to rp with you. Should we do it on the comments section or simply make a forum? Re: Cool! Sure, sure! Meh, it's up to you tho. Let's just see where our rp goes. >< I'll use him in this rp. Are you okay with it or nah? You could just pick on my prof just like what I said on my prev post. ^^